The Jedi: An Unexpected Journey
The Cat: An Unexpected Journey is a CGI epic fantasy-adventure film and the first film in The Cat. It's sequels are The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug and The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies. Bob Parr (a younger Phillip) was shy about defeat the jedi, Smaug but his trip with the company turned into a journey he will never forget. Along the way he meets the Whilte Council, Azog and worst of all Dr. Livin Van Fifi Plot Cast *Michael Keaton as Carlos, a wizard who recruits Bob and helps to arrange the quest to reclaim the dwarves' lost treasure in Erebor and the leader of the Company. *Patton Oswalt as Bob Parr, an energetic, yet accident-prone, jedi, who finds himself chosen as the one to go defeat Smaug by Carlos, to everyone's surprise. *Wayne Brady as Norman Osborn, a member of the company *Kevin Hart as Thorin II Oakenshield, the leader of the Company who has set out to reclaim his birthright as King of the Lonely Mountain from Smaug. *Craig Ferguson as George, the father of Phillip. *Allison Janney as Lady Galadriel, the elven co-ruler of Lothlórien along with her husband, Lord Celeborn. *Benedict Cumberbatch as the Chancellor, a member of the White Council who joins the Company. *John C. Reilly as Nico, a member of the company. *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown, an Istari wizard whose wisdom involves nature and wildlife. *Russell Brand as Hoagy, a bird and Thorin's partner in-crime. Phillip developes a crush on him before Hoagy betrayed him. *Alan Cumming as Hank, the Elven-Lord of Rivendell, who gives shelter to Bilbo's party, despite Thorin's great suspicion of Elves. *Will Ferrell as Pedro, a member of the company *Chris Pratt as Phillip. An older Bob Parr. His scenes take place before the events of The Mystery of the Brave. *Elizabeth Banks as Princess Carmen. Her scenes take place before the events of The Mystery of the Brave. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Sauron *Ed Helms as Spencer, the head of the Istari Order and its White Council. *David Koechner as Gideon Grey, the grumpy mayor of the Shire. At first, he thought he is going with the Company with Smaug. But that job was instead given to Phillip. *John Cleese as Dr. Harold Brine the Griffin, a mean scientist. Cleese has a vocal cameo in the film and a larger role in the last two films. He is only seen at the end of the film, witnessing the Company run. *Andy Serkis as Dr. Livin Van Fifi, a wretched hobbit-like creature corrupted by the One Ring. *Keegan-Michael Key as Leonardo Copplebot, a con-artirst of Laketown that only appears at the begining of the film. *Frank Welker, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer, and Andy Richter as Additional voices Smaug has a non-speaking role in this film. He only appears as a shadow in the prolouge in the movie, is mentioned throughout the movie, and is last seen poking his eye out in the final shot. Category:The Cat Category:MOVIES